and they called him Jowy Blight
by Jowy Blight
Summary: Jowys thoughs after the fall of the Highland empire, and how he deals with Hero during his emotional rock bottom.


These characters are not mine! They are properties of Konami and Genso Suikoden II (GO KONAMI!) I'm just barrowing them for my happy little fanfiction usage! btw, the Hero's name IS Hero... its a japanese name, not just the word Hero, this has been your tidbit of information with Jowy Blight, have a nice day, thank you drive through...   
--------------------------------   
**and they called him Jowy Blight**   
-------------------------------- 

I leaned my head against the cold, hard stone of the very cliff where our journy had began so long ago... It seemed as if an infinate amount of time had passed scince then. My life was so different now, than I had ever imagined it would be. The crystal blue waterfall reflected a face that I no longer recognized. "Who are you?" I asked myself disgustedly. 

My eyes drifted from my reflection to my hands, I couldn't even bare the site of myself. My hands... blood stained, and war torn. I tore myself from the white and grey coat that had been the symbol of my leadership, as if I were breaking from a prison. I fell to my knees and wept into the ripped cloth. My eyes burned with the sensation of tears and my stomach wrenched feeling sick and helpless.   
"Hero... where are you?!"   
I cried out to myself, wishing for an answer in vain. My voice echoed hollowly in the canyon, it was at that moment I felt truely alone. I pulled my aching body back to an upright position holding my chest in pain. Nothing I can ever remember scince childhood has ever hurt this much, I leaned upon my sword, the same sword that had so ruthlessly cut down the rebels, it was sickening for me to even think about. 

"Jowy?" The very sound of another voice caused my heart to sink into my stomach, and wonder how long they had been there listening, and watching me weep in my pathetic exsistance. But the very sound of THAT voice made me wish that my exsistance had never come to be. I turned reluctantly seeing that innocent face, the eyes of the innocent, the mind of a warrior all wrapped up in the soul of an angel. I held the tears from my eyes, although my face was tear-stained and battle-broken already, I could not cry in front of those eyes. "Jowy?" He repeated in that angelic tone of his. 

I forced the lump in my throat down into my stomach along with my heart and any other vital organs which seemed to be residing in my stomach at the moment. My voice cracked as I tried to speak, it came out all garbbeled and wrong. My eyes threatened to bleed tears again, but once more I forced them back. 

"Hero...." I managed. 

"Jowy, I've missed you so much." He threw his tonfa to the ground aiming to greet me with a warm hug, but I could not allow this. Not after all I had put him through. I threw an arm up tossing him back and holding my chest once more. "Jowy? Why...?WHY?!" 

Although it was a chore to bring myself upright again, I managed somehow, "Hero, I don't deserve you as a friend. Even after all this, you would forgive me? I CAN'T ALLOW IT! Now pick up your tonfa... and rid the world of the evil king." I stood battle ready. Hero took a few steps back, that look in his eyes, It pains me to even think of it. HOW could he look at me like that?! After all this, he could still look at me like that... It did nothing but bring more pain. 

All I ever wanted was to protect him. I did it all wrong, just like I do everything wrong. I thought if I had power than I could protect Hero from anything, that was my only goal. Why did you have to get involved?! Why did you have to become my enemy?! My anger rose inside me and somehow transmogrified into a strike from my sword. My blade stopped a quarter of an inch away from Hero's sparkling chestnut eyes, wet with tears, and riddled with pain and fear. My sword dropped to my side and my knees gave way once more. "Hero, Kill me. It is the kindest thing you can do for me now." 

His tears wet my cheeks as his warm body wrapped around mine and his face pessed against my own. "No Jowy... If you must die, than we shall go together." his soft hand slid up my shoulder and to my forehead where he placed a gentle kiss, "But we don't have to die Jowy! We can live... together, you and I. Just like the old days." The wall holding back my tears burst and a flow of watery beams streamed from my eyes. 

"Nothing can ever be like it was Hero. You and I are different now. We've chosen different destiny's, which in turn has lead us here-"   
"And we're together again! Don't you see that?!" He interrupted, "Fate has brought us back together... destiny brought you here, to be with your family again! Jowy Blight or Jowy Atreides, I love you the same! Nothing will ever change about that. You are my best friend until we die together." I buried my face into Hero's chest hiding my tears as I felt his warm hands clasp around my neck, and I could feel him smiling inside me. I pressed my lips to his cheek and whispered, "Hero... I love you." 

--------------------------------   
By: Jowy Blight  
-------------------------------- 

So How did you like it? Of course you can only see the ending that this is based on if you get all 108 stars to get the true ending. I know you did, didn't you?! You saved Jowy didn't you?! *ehem* sorry, I get a little carried away when it comes to Jowy. Tell me what you thought, go review...please? 


End file.
